boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Saving Planet Earth (Part 3)
This is the 23rd episode of Season 3. It was broadcasted in TV3 on December 20, 2015. Plot In Adu Du's Bunker, Adu Du was looking at the invitation pamphlet of Earth Day Carnival. Probe asked why Adu Du was pacing. Adu Du was mad and asked Probe to look at the pamphlet. Probe then wore his spectacle and looked at the pamphlet. Appearance of special inmate, the Shield Monster and the largest 3R Earth replica were printed on the template. Adu Du said that BoBoiBoy was promoting the peace and custody of the Earth and BoBoiBoy wanted to show their success on defeating the shield monster. Probe said it was okay as long they were the ones who were promoted as lost team. Adu Du opposed and thought that their duty as Supervillian Jero Jero was to defend bad people and they wanted to fail the Earth Carnival and save the shield monster. In the stadium of Rintis Island Primary School, the Earth Day Carnival started. There were some booths and exhibitions. Many people came to the carnival. Yaya and Ying were seen welcoming people with hailers at the entrance of the carnival. They were also promoting the interesting activities in the carnival. The launch of the carnival, which would show the shield monster and the Earth 3R Replica would be held at 10am on the main stage. Mr. Kumar was afraid to hear about the shield monster. Fang was seen distributing the pamphlets. Yaya and Ying met Fang and asked if he saw BoBoiBoy and Gopal. Fang was mad at Gopal because he told Gopal to take the pamphlets but still didn't come back. Then, they searched for Gopal. Gopal was in the canteen buying ice-creams. After eating ice-creams, Gopal wanted to buy two more. Suddenly, Fang tied Gopal with his shadow power. Fang was very mad as Gopal didn't take the pamphlets. Yaya asked where was BoBoiBoy, and Gopal answered he bought that ice-cream to cheer BoBoiBoy. In the class, BoBoiBoy was alone with sad face. Then, his friends came to BoBoiBoy. Gopal then gave the ice-cream to BoBoiBoy. They asked why was he sad. Gopal answered BoBoiBoy's parents can't come even he asked his parents to come. Yaya asked what is the occupation of BoBoiBoy's parents. BoBoiBoy answered his father is an ambassador, and his mother needed to follow him. BoBoiBoy also stated that Tok Aba can't come because he needed to open his Cocoa Shop on weekdays. Yaya and Ying then invited BoBoiBoy to come the carnival. Suddenly, Fang got an urgent message. He was shocked and went out to somewhere. BoBoiBoy then wondered who welcomed the visitors at the entrace. Yaya said Iwan now was on duty. At the entrance, Iwan was seen holding the hailer at the entrance. Suddenly, he saw an Earth mascot. The Earth mascot entered the carnival and was greeted by Papa Zola. He invited the mascot to selfie together, but the mascot refused. Then, Probe asked Adu Du to be kind if they want their disguise succeed. Then, the mascot selfied together with Papa Zola. Iwan was suspicious to the mascot. The shape of the Earth reminded him to Adu Du. Meanwhile, BoBoiBoy and Gopal played bottle throw in a booth. Then, they played whack-a-mole which the head of the shield monster became the head to be whacked. Next, they went to 3R booth, which has the model of rubbish disposal, air pollution and water pollution. The man in the booth taught them to recycle properly. The mascot still had to be picture taken after people wanted to take picture with the mascot. Then, the mascot declared that the photograph session has ended. Then, they went to backstage and searched for the Shield Monster. They found the monster in the cage. Adu Du asked Probe to ready the attention shifter. Meanwhile, BoBoiBoy, Gopal, Yaya and Ying talked about recycle. Yaya and Ying explained about the green house effect and global warming, but BoBoiBoy and Gopal ran away. Suddenly, the announcement asked BoBoiBoy and his friends to go on the main stage. Papa Zola was on duty as the host of the launch. They presented the Earth replica that was made by recyclable materials. Then, they were about to present the shield monster. The visitors were booing the monster. When they opened the fabric, there was no shield monster in the cage. The monster was in the mascot with Adu Du and Probe. They were about to shoot BoBoiBoy. Iwan realized that and tried to tell BoBoiBoy but there were too many people. (Flashback) Probe and Adu Du filled the replica with plastic and cement. Probe was about to shoot BoBoiBoy, suddenly Iwan climbed the speaker and use hailer to shout at BoBoiBoy. The shout was so loud till the mascot fell. The visitors then realized the presence of Adu Du, Probe and Shield Monster. BoBoiBoy was so mad to Probe and Adu Du. Adu Du asked Shield Monster to attack BoBoiBoy. The monster suddenly didn't want to attack BoBoiBoy. He said that his contract to attack BoBoiBoy expired the day before. He only wanted to support his life. Then, Probe shot the replica to make it rolling to the visitors. Yaya and Ying helped saving people. Probe, Adu Du and Shield Monster ran away. The Earth replica was about to hit Gopal. BoBoiBoy asked Gopal to change it to soft food, but Gopal changed it to Yaya's Biscuits instead. BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm tried to break Yaya's Biscuits, but his Thunder Blade was broken. Mr. Kumar was in front of 3R booth talking to the man of the booth. Suddenly he was hit by the Yaya's Biscuits. People were running from the Yaya's Biscuit Ball. BoBoiBoy used his Earth Wall but it can't stand against the ball. To be continued editing... Trivia * This is the third episode in Take Care of the Earth trilogy. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Special Episodes Category:2015